Perfect Timing: The Story of Brettani O'Rian
by StellaLessThan3
Summary: One simple kiss on his lips and then I looked at him. His eyes were wild with what looked to be confusion and fear. Fear, I thought, of me.. The look in his eyes killed me..I wanted him to touch me like he did before, but I could tell he was scared of me.
1. In the Beginning

So this is my story, things that have happened to me, and things I've made up to make the story. Basically, its about the life of a girl named, Brettani Maire Jo O'Rian. You may see that there are a lot of chapters. Do not fear, they are short and the kinda chapters you want to put down, but cant because you're so curious as to what is going to happen next. I wrote this book when I was 17, which was 3 years ago. I OWN THIS STORY FULLY. EVERY THING WRITTEN, IS WRITTEN BY ME.

Brettani tells us about her whole life. There are great moments, great people, horrible, unthinkable, bad moments, and people who she should never have met. She shares times in her life that have happened at perfect timing and not so much perfect timing . Love, hurt, very heavy romance, action, and comedy. I hope you enjoy reading all the wonders of my mind and memories that I have made into this story,

**Perfect Timing: The Story of Brettani O'Rian**

**By**:(code name) **Stella Bellatoni**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: "Hello, My Name Is…"<strong>

Brettani… **(Brett-_silent a_-Knee)**

Maire… **(Ma-Ree)**

Jo… **(ja-oo, come on really)**

O'Rian… **(O'Rian just like the name Ryan) **

Brettani Maire Jo O'Rian

You don't know me..

Or you might…

You might've went through the same things I have…

You might not have.

I've been through a lot of things…

Just like everybody else.

Well…

I'm about to share it all,

And I do mean all…

With you…

From the beginning…

Before I was born…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: "In The Beginning"<strong>

"In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth."

Genesis 1:1 NIV

For someone to love like that.. Is a selfless thing to do. Love. A funny word with many meanings…

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it's not proud. It's not rude, it's not self-seeking, it's not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

1 Corinthians 13:4-7 NIV

"Love never fails.."

1 Corinthians 13:8 NIV

That's me.

Love. Im a very rare person with many types of love in me. Some that can be expressed in many ways at the same time, generally.

But to begin this train wreck of love, with the people I care about most and/or cared about at one time. Lets take notice of a beautiful, painful, kind of love.

My Parents Love.

The perfect timing kind of love…


	2. Audrey

I wrote this book when I was 17, which was 3 years ago. **I OWN THIS STORY FULLY. EVERY THING WRITTEN, IS WRITTEN BY ME.**

Brettani tells us about her whole life. There are great moments, great people, horrible, unthinkable, bad moments, and people who she should never have met. She shares times in her life that have happened at perfect timing and not so much perfect timing . Love, hurt, very heavy romance, action, and comedy. I hope you enjoy reading all the wonders of my mind and memories that I have made into this story,

**Perfect Timing: The Story of Brettani O'Rian**

**By**:(code name) **Stella Bellatoni**

xoxo, S.L.T.3.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: "Audrey"<strong>

My mom was born Audrey Rosaleen Maire O'Reilly on November 16th, 1967. Mom's family, The O'Reilly's, moved to Chicago when she was 4 years old, all the way from Ireland. July 20th, 1971. They lived in the middle of the good and bad section of Chicago. They went to a Christian church in the town, strong in their faith, but public schools were all they could afford. So you could say mom was influenced by drugs, drinking, sex… For petesakes, it WAS the 70's and 80's. Yet, I've never heard "dirty/sneaky stories."

Mom lived in a very nice apartment house with five other people; Pappy Pat, Nana Rose, Uncle P.J., Uncle Owen, Auntie Holly, and my mommy. My mom owned a cat named, "Cat", just like the movie with Audrey Hepburn. Obviously, my mother was named after Audrey Hepburn, it was my Nana Rose's favorite actress over her years.

Anyways, it was Spring time. Mother's Day. May 10th, 1981. Mom was at the Mother-Daughter Banquet with Nana and her sister. They were in the basement at their church, eating a pasta dinner, with no guys allowed. Mom was sitting at a table with Nana, and Auntie Holly near the entrance of the place. She says she so badly just wanted to leave when a boy came busting in through the door. Of course, my father.

Mom says he was the most gorgeous person she'd ever met in person. And he was from the pictures I'd seen. He had green eyes, black short shaggy hair, a tan to die for, slight dimples, and was almost as tall as the doorframe. Mom said when he walked in, he was the one and only man she would be with… Forever.


	3. Anthony

I wrote this book when I was 17, which was 3 years ago. **I OWN THIS STORY FULLY. EVERY THING WRITTEN, IS WRITTEN BY ME.**

Brettani tells us about her whole life. There are great moments, great people, horrible, unthinkable, bad moments, and people who she should never have met. She shares times in her life that have happened at perfect timing and not so much perfect timing . Love, hurt, very heavy romance, action, and comedy. I hope you enjoy reading all the wonders of my mind and memories that I have made into this story,

**Perfect Timing: The Story of Brettani O'Rian**

**By**:(code name) **Stella Bellatoni**

xoxo, S.L.T.3.

**_(Chapter 3 is short, but I told yu a lot of the chapters would be. But if I remember correctly, this is the only store that is this short. Enjoy :D)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: "Anthony"<strong>

His name is Anthony Ross O'Rian, Senior. Born on December 20th, 1964, in Brooklyn, with his whole family. Granddad Rowan, Mema Mimi, Auntie Isabella, Uncle Heath, Uncle Deano, Auntie Eimile and my dad. They were an Italin-Irish-American family. Unlike my mother and her family, which were purely Irish.

They all lived in Brooklyn for 17 years and moved to Chicago, Illinois because Granddad Rowan found a better job as a loan officer. They found a huge, beautiful home near the same area of my mother. Living with six other people with no pets allowed. My dad said he had to give up his black lab and his sisters and to give up their horses and cats. He, also, said he didn't like the thought of moving at first, but it began to grow on him when he went to a new church with his mother and sisters…

* * *

><p><strong>Go on, read the rest. It gets quite interesting. DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW ALL CHAPTERS. I LOVE FEED BACK!. <strong>

**Much love, **

**S.L.T.3 **


	4. Drop Dead Gorgeous

I wrote this book when I was 17, which was 3 years ago. **I OWN THIS STORY FULLY. EVERY THING WRITTEN, IS WRITTEN BY ME.**

Brettani tells us about her whole life. There are great moments, great people, horrible, unthinkable, bad moments, and people who she should never have met. She shares times in her life that have happened at perfect timing and not so much perfect timing . Love, hurt, very heavy romance, action, and comedy. I hope you enjoy reading all the wonders of my mind and memories that I have made into this story,

**Perfect Timing: The Story of Brettani O'Rian**

**By**:(code name) **Stella Bellatoni**

xoxo, S.L.T.3.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: "Drop Dead Gorgeous"<strong>

My dad and Mema Mimi had to go to the church with Auntie Eimmy and Auntie Bella. There was a Mother-Daughter banquet and since they only had two cars and my father had to work, so he drove them to the banquet and then to his job. They all four went into the church, (dad came along to in the church to make sure they were at the right church.)

Mema and Nana had met at the grocery store and Nana had invited Mema. So as soon as Mema saw Nana, her and the girls walked to her table and sat. Before they had went in Dad had to make the door budge, pushing with all his might, and it opened, making him fly through the room. He was embarrassed, standing in the doorway as his family walked past him, almost turning to leave, when he saw her. A petite, beautiful, red head who sat with his sisters…

My mother.

He says mom had long, curly, red hair. The most beautiful, breath taking, blue green eyes, piercing dimples that stayed the same until they deepened as she smiled at him. She wore a green, haltered spring dress with white high heels. He said she was the most gorgeous, girl he had ever, EVER, seen in all his life. He said he grew even more embarrassed because he was staring with his mouth open and had his ripped up denium jeans, scuffed up shoes, and blue, plaid button up shirt, ready to go out on the farm and work.

Mom thought he looked drop dead gorgeous, but thought she was to young for him, which she knew because he looked to be at least 18 or 19. Dad thinking the same, except he thought she wouldn't even stop to think of him since he were older than she. He saw his mother wave him over. He told me that he was so nervous, he nearly tripped over his own feet, he walked so fast over to the table.

And that they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, its taking me forever to get everything typed up. I have all my work in a notebook and nothing in documents. But I'm gonna get there. Well, like I'll continue to say... REVIEW MY WORK, I WANT FEEDBACK, AND I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO MAKE MY WORK BETTER.<strong>

**Kbye,**

**XOXO S.L.T.3**


	5. Pledge of Allegiance

I wrote this book when I was 17, which was 3 years ago. **I OWN THIS STORY FULLY. EVERY THING WRITTEN, IS WRITTEN BY ME.**

Brettani tells us about her whole life. There are great moments, great people, horrible, unthinkable, bad moments, and people who she should never have met. She shares times in her life that have happened at perfect timing and not so much perfect timing . Love, hurt, very heavy romance, action, and comedy. I hope you enjoy reading all the wonders of my mind and memories that I have made into this story,

**Perfect Timing: The Story of Brettani O'Rian**

**By**:(code name) **Stella Bellatoni**

xoxo, S.L.T.3.

****Enjoy create ones****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: "Pledge of Allegiance"<strong>

When school was out, they had only hung out at the church since mom was an eighth grader and dad in the 11th grade. So when school ended for the year in June, they hung out on the farm dad had worked at. Dad used to drive his equipment with mom by his side, just as friends, not a couple.

How old fashion. Right? To have male friends…

School started again. Hanging out became less and less and harder by far. Mom had the drama club, dad had football season.

Then, at one of the last games of the season, which of course mom had attended them all. But the last game was special. The sweetest thing had happened.

Dad had become very popular at their high school. So right before the football, before the pledge of allegiance was said, dad took the microphone and looked straight up at mom. And asked her if she would date him. Of course in front of the whole school, both of their families, and everyone I've forgotten to mention.

She, very embarrassed, very shocked, said "YES!" The game continued and to tell you the truth… I think that was why they won the game.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWW, How cute huh? Wish it would've happened to me in high school, BUT life goes on rite? <strong>**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, I LOVE FEEDBACK, blah blah blah.**

**hugs and kisses,**

**S.L.T.3**


	6. 24 White Roses

I wrote this book when I was 17, which was 3 years ago. **I OWN THIS STORY FULLY. EVERY THING WRITTEN, IS WRITTEN BY ME.**

Brettani tells us about her whole life. There are great moments, great people, horrible, unthinkable, bad moments, and people who she should never have met. She shares times in her life that have happened at perfect timing and not so much perfect timing . Love, hurt, very heavy romance, action, and comedy. I hope you enjoy reading all the wonders of my mind and memories that I have made into this story,

**Perfect Timing: The Story of Brettani O'Rian**

**By**:(code name) **Stella Bellatoni**

xoxo, S.L.T.3.

****Hope you are enjoying, kinda slow to the juicy parts, but seriously. These chapters are so little you should be able to breeze right through it.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: "24 White Roses"<strong>

They went their whole high school experience/career as boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course, they had their share of fights, but never once broke up. But with their age difference, they didn't know how they were going to stay together. I mean, mom was a sophomore, 15, and dad 18 years old about to graduate high school. That year, they went to the formals and to prom, but mom had two more years without my dad. It scared her deeply. She was scared they would have to break up and that dad would find someone new.

BUT, of course, dad had better plans. Oh sure, he graduated, mom and him spent that whole summer together. 24/7. Then, school was around the corner. And mom knew he would be leaving for law school. And yes, that he did.

She went to school being a junior and everything. Dad being a freshman in college. She saw him only a few times a day, then a few times a week.

After three months, mom said she felt like it was coming to that point she dreaded most.

Breaking up.

But then on her Sweet 16 birthday, dad showed up with 24 White roses, her favorite. They went out to dinner and to the park to swing. It was the best birthday she dad ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>You should knw that routine by now.. review, feedback, please.<strong>

**S.L.T.3**


	7. Ring Box

I wrote this book when I was 17, which was 3 years ago. **I OWN THIS STORY FULLY. EVERY THING WRITTEN, IS WRITTEN BY ME.**

Brettani tells us about her whole life. There are great moments, great people, horrible, unthinkable, bad moments, and people who she should never have met. She shares times in her life that have happened at perfect timing and not so much perfect timing . Love, hurt, very heavy romance, action, and comedy. I hope you enjoy reading all the wonders of my mind and memories that I have made into this story,

**Perfect Timing: The Story of Brettani O'Rian**

**By**:(code name) **Stella Bellatoni**

xoxo, S.L.T.3.

****Its about to get good. Keep goin!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: "Ring Box"<strong>

They spent every Saturday together after that Wednesday all the way up until mom's Junior Prom. Dad decided about three months before prom to quit law school to become a pastor when mom would start her Senior year. That meant two years of college. Mom's goal was to go to Beauty School in Iowa and open up her own beauty shop. She told me she then would become a drama teacher. That was the plan. That and marrying my father and having a billion beautiful, Italian-Irish babies. Her words, not mine.

So school started and mom was a senior. Class of 1984. She was scared, AGAIN, of how much she would be able to see my father, but never talked to him about it. Dad noticed though. They went on dates and when they would begin their routine departure, mom would try to hold back her sadness and try hard not to get upset.

So one Saturday night, September 17,1983, mom said dad took mom out on a date as usual. They went to a little Italian restaurant, then to a movie. And as usual, mom begin that sadness again. Slouching, sad, knowing the night would be over soon.

"_**I had a lot of fun tonight, darling. How about you?"**_ Dad said, nonchalantly.

"_**Yeah…" **_Mom said, like always, knowing they wouldn't see each other for another few days. _**"YEAH."**_ She said a little more excitingly, trying not to offend dad. She looked at him and smiled, but it faded as she looked away.

"_**Good, you look especially beautiful today, you know."**_

"_**I do?" **_She was wearing her hair down like that first day they met, but it had grown longer. She wore a blue and white floral, strapless dress, and blue matching sandals. Dad had a black button-up shirt and denim jeans.

"_**Of course you do." **_He said.

"_**Thank you." **_She said, kissing his cheek. They drove to the park just like every other date they had had. _**"I thought the night was over?" **_Mom said confused. They got up and moved.

"_**Not even close." **_Dad said my mother gasped as they approached their regular area at the swings. He had put 24 white roses on "their" swing before they arrived. How and why no one took them is still a mystery. But anyways, mom picked them up with tears in her eyes.

"_**Tony… you shouldn't have!" **_She gave him a big bear hug and a kiss.

"_**Well, I love you, Audie!" **_Dad said returning her embrace. They then sat and swung the rest of the night. Well, for about five minutes.

"_**We better get home before my parents wonder where I am."**_

No cell phones must have sucked not having back then.

They got up and went to the car. Moms house was about 10 minutes from the park and it truly was getting late. So they begun to leave. Mom not knowing how her life was about to change. So dad begun.

"_**So I talked to your father today."**_

"_**Really? About what?"**_ She replied, puzzled.

"_**About how you wanted to graduate early after the first semester next year."**_

"_**That's a strange thing to talk about… Huh.." **_It grew silent.

"_**Well, that's not all we talked about."**_

"_**Oh yeah? What else?"**_ She asked curious with full attention.

"_**Oh nothing to important. Or interesting for that matter."**_

"_**Tell me, I want to know."**_

"_**Nah.. To boring… HEY, reach in the glove compartment… there is something…"**_ He cut himself off. Growing nervous.

"_**Okay?" **_My mother was really confused, prolly the most she has ever been, but did it anyways. Another gasp, making that two for the night. Why this time you ask? Because there in the compartment, my clever father placed an opened ring box with a huge, gorgeous wedding ring. Mom grabbed the box and stared at the beauty of the ring it held.

"_**Now… I know you're only 16.. Almost 17! In two months! But I talked to your father and he agreed, along with your mother. You can finish this year and next… So.. Do ya wanna get married.. This year?…"**_ And, of course, she said…

"_**YES!" **_They came to a stop. Already at her home. He got out and walked over to open her door. She stepped on the side walk with him. He got down on one knee and said her new ring in hand… She said all she saw was him and only him, but dad said the house door opened and porch lights came on.

"_**Audrey Rosaleen Maire O'Reilly. Will you be mine forever and only mine?"**_

"_**Anthony Ross O'Rian. Yes, I would love to marry you and become MRS. ANTHONY O'RIAN." **_She said excitingly, tears rolling down her face, tapping her feet, one after another, on the ground. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood to his feet. They hugged and kissed and kissed some more. While that, the noise from before was soon cheering and clapping. Mom looked over and saw her whole family and dad's whole family with tears running down their smiling faces, cheering away. _Poor neighbors, with their whole family their and with the cheering. _She said she blushed and they all went into the house.


	8. Starting Point

I wrote this book when I was 17, which was 3 years ago. **I OWN THIS STORY FULLY. EVERY THING WRITTEN, IS WRITTEN BY ME.**

Brettani tells us about her whole life. There are great moments, great people, horrible, unthinkable, bad moments, and people who she should never have met. She shares times in her life that have happened at perfect timing and not so much perfect timing . Love, hurt, very heavy romance, action, and comedy. I hope you enjoy reading all the wonders of my mind and memories that I have made into this story,

**Perfect Timing: The Story of Brettani O'Rian**

**By**:(code name) **Stella Bellatoni**

xoxo, S.L.T.3.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: "Starting Point"<strong>

Mom started planning the exact next day. The wedding was set for, January 14th, 1984. Moms maid of honor was Auntie Holly and dads best man was Uncle Deano.

Bridesmaids: Auntie Isabella and Auntie Eimile.

Groomsmen: Uncle Heath and Uncle Owen.

Mom wore a white, thick strap wedding gown with 80s written all over. The bridesmaids and maid of honor wore sapphire blue gowns and held red roses. Moms flowers were white roses. 24 white roses like always. Mom was 17, dad 19. But loved each other more than anyone else I have ever seen. Even to this day.

Anyways, they went to Italy for their honeymoon and came home and went to work and school like always. They found a house to rent and moved in a week later. Life had become a starting point to many great things for my mother at perfect timing…

* * *

><p><strong>Review,, Feedback,, PLEASE! Luv ya'll... Stories fast yea?<strong>

**Reminder after this chapter and until I decide. This bolded ending will not appear because I want you to keep the effect of the story. But PLLLEASSSE review them as much as you can. Feedback is what I love. So please. **

**xoxo,**

**S.L.T.3**


	9. Messed Up Birth Control

I wrote this book when I was 17, which was 3 years ago. **I OWN THIS STORY FULLY. EVERY THING WRITTEN, IS WRITTEN BY ME.**

Brettani tells us about her whole life. There are great moments, great people, horrible, unthinkable, bad moments, and people who she should never have met. She shares times in her life that have happened at perfect timing and not so much perfect timing . Love, hurt, very heavy romance, action, and comedy. I hope you enjoy reading all the wonders of my mind and memories that I have made into this story,

**Perfect Timing: The Story of Brettani O'Rian**

**By**:(code name) **Stella Bellatoni**

xoxo, S.L.T.3.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: "Messed Up Birth Control"<strong>

Speaking of perfect timing, to make a long story short.

One month later, mom found out she was pregnant. At first, she freaked out. I mean, she was a senior in high school and didn't think she would get pregnant. After all, she was on birth control.

You see, mom had become extremely sick on their trip in Italy, with slight strep, which was two weeks after their wedding night which was spent at a hotel. She wasn't that sick, but pretty much. She had to take antibiotics, which messed up the birth control, AND which led to moms pregnancy. So she most have conceived during the honeymoon…

To me…

THAT WOULD ROYALLY SUCK. First year of your marriage, no alone time because you got sick and got messed up birth control because of your pills. Then again, in their situation, they were together for a long time before that. So…

So anyways, mom told her family first; Pappy Pat and Nana Rose, Uncle P.J., Uncle Owen, and Auntie Holly. Then mom and dad told dads; Granddad Row and Mema Mimi, Auntie Issie and Uncle Nick and Jonny, Uncle Heath and Auntie Lucy, and Auntie Eimie and Uncle Bobby. Mom was the first to get pregnant on her side of her family between all her siblings. Making my older brother, Pappy and Nana first grandbaby.


	10. Bigger AND Better

I wrote this book when I was 17, which was 3 years ago. **I OWN THIS STORY FULLY. EVERY THING WRITTEN, IS WRITTEN BY ME. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: "Bigger… AND Better"<strong>

Mom and dad were so excited. She told everyone she conversed with. They were, also, excited and scared because she was still in high school. After my parents got married. No one got mad, or rude, or disgusted or anything negative with their age difference or anything that would be considered negative to some. My parents were so respectable with their relationship. What do I mean?

I mean they didn't get married because they weren't "allowed" to have sex or because it sounded cool. They actually loved each other that way people do in those old black and white films we watched when I was younger. And with that, people respected their way of life. And besides, it was easier than waiting a year not knowing if it would work. This would've been an understatement of the year because they couldn't and wouldn't live without each other.

Mom got bigger and thing got better. They had picked the perfect house, a three bedroom home. They got everything for the baby when she was four months along. They didn't know the sex of the baby, so they picked out yellows and greens. Mom was so excited until one summer day. In June. She started getting sick. She was having problems carrying the baby. Mom was short and young for having a baby. "The baby probably wouldn't have survived in her case…"

Said the doctors.


	11. November 14th, 1984

I wrote this book when I was 17, which was 3 years ago. **I OWN THIS STORY FULLY. EVERY THING WRITTEN, IS WRITTEN BY ME. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: "November 14, 1984"<strong>

July…. August…. September…. October….

NOVEMBER!

November 1st…. November 4th….

Mom had made it 14 days before her due date.

November 14th, 1984.

She had some trouble, but ended up making it….

November 13th, 1984. Tuesday at 7:00 p.m. Mom's water broke right in the middle of a gas station door. She was on her way to her home with my dad. The whole night before, she knew she was having pains, but blew them off. Big mistake. But they were close to the hospital and could make it fast. When they reached the hospital, dad got things handled. He then proceeded in calling family. They came 15 to 20 minutes later. A nurse stayed with mom, getting her hooked up and everything in a room.

Nana went into mom's room with dad and waited for Dr. Glossman. When the doctor came, he brought in his team of nurses and the nurse from before. Mom didn't begin labor until 10:00 that night after two to three hours. There were major complications. My mom was short, her baby was big. Doctors had said she could possibly die.

She was a fighter though. She wasn't going to have, or listen really, to what the doctors said. She knew the baby would be as healthy as she would be. And that they were.

Seven hours had pasted and still no baby. Two of those hours mom had been pushing. That's when the doctor suggested that it could be possible they would have to have a C Section. She yelled and cursed at him.

"**HELL NO"** And told him she didn't spend nine months carrying this baby to get cut open and that she would push with all she could. **"There is NO need to cut my flippin' belly open!"** The doctor said he would agree until it got to the point of being worse.

All my mom said was, "Oh, it won't…** Trust Me!"** Through gritted teeth.

Five minutes…

Ten minutes…

Fifteen minutes… No baby.

Then at perfect timing. Mom heard a cry. Then pain. More crying. Then my brother was born.

November 14th, 1984.

Wednesday at 5:53 in the morning.

Finally,

Alastar Liam O'Rian

Was born 7lbs. 4oz.

They all cheered; Mom, Dad, Nana, The nurses, Doctor Glossman. And there were tears, smiles, and a gay ole' time by all.

The nurse was cleaning him up….

...

..

.

He stopped crying.


End file.
